1. Technical Field
The various embodiments described herein generally relate to wireless devices, and more particularly to a self-declaring wireless device to be used on a vehicle to automatically declare occupancy information.
2. Related Art
In various jurisdictions around the world, high occupancy vehicle (HOV) lanes or carpool lanes are generally restricted traffic lanes reserved for exclusive use by vehicles carrying two or more occupants typically during peak commute times. Meanwhile, high occupancy toll (HOT) lanes are becoming a more prevalent feature on modern roadways. In contrast to HOV lanes, single occupancy vehicles (SOVs) may be able to pay a fee (e.g., toll) to travel on HOT lanes.
A conventional HOT system relies on radio frequency identification (RFID) enabled electronic toll collection (ETC) readers and tags. To pay the required toll, an SOV motorist may be required to switch on an onboard ETC tag when entering a HOT lane. Despite oversight from law enforcement officials, motorists are nevertheless expected to comply with HOV/HOT rules under a self-imposed “honor system.” As such, HOV/HOT enforcement tends to be inconsistent, inconvenient, and ultimately ineffective.